Your heart, your guide
by DaPhanTomRanGeR
Summary: Well, I'm not gifted with the summary. So, just read it if you are interest with it and feel free to tell me what your thought is. Reviews' always appreciated. Ryousuke x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was muddy and it looked like the first raindrops would start falling very soon. Takahashi Ryousuke accelerated in an attempt to get home before the rain began. He also had another reason to speed up: there was a celebration tonight at the Takahashi Hospital and he could not be late for it.

Ryousuke had just graduated from the university and had been assigned to his father's hospital. Aside from Ryousuke, a few other newly graduated doctors from several universities had also been invited. Therefore, tonight's party had been organized in order to welcome their new recruits. He had a number of better things to do rather than joining the party. However, knowing how important this party truly was to his family, he simply could not refuse going to it. After all, from the next day onwards, he would have to start working there with those new doctors. Just thinking about that made him sigh.

The sound of a car crash jolted him back to reality. Without wasting a second, he stopped and climbed out of his FC. He dashed towards the nearby taxi which hit the street light and checked on the driver. The man was unconscious and his head was bleeding.

As he was tending to the driver, the rain started to fall so he failed to notice that another person had stopped to help out. A girl had joined him and opened the back door of the car. That's when Ryousuke noticed the pregnant woman who was sitting at the back.

The girl just nodded at him and quickly took care of a pregnant woman. From the knowing look she gave him he knew she was very much in control of the situation and, for some strange reason, he didn't even need to ask whether an ambulance was on its way or not.

In fact, a handful of minutes later, Ryousuke observed as the ambulance arrived and, soon after that, its crew of paramedics quickly took over. With both of the injured people being ferried to the hospital, the girl and Ryousuke were left behind.

"Thank you for helping," she said.

"Likewise."

"Oops! I should get going now. Thanks again and bye!" With that, she rushed into the Mercedes Benz parked behind his FC and drove off.

Judging from the make and model of the car, Ryousuke guessed that she came from a wealthy family. He had always thought that girls from rich families were rather snobbish, and would not come out in the rain just to help others.

_Well, maybe she is an exception to the rule_, he thought.

He shrugged and went home in his FC.

* * *

"Aniki, do I really need to wear this? Why do I have to be here?"

Keisuke had started complaining ever since he had found out he had to go to the party as well. He usually liked partying but not when he had to wear a tuxedo and definitely not with the kind of people scattered around the very posh looking reception hall of the Takahashi Hospital. Keisuke was struggling to loosen his necktie, trying to remain unnoticed, while Ryousuke was sitting down on a comfortable chair, calmly sipping some tea.

"Well, you don't have to wear the necktie if you don't want to," Ryousuke commented.

"Really? Why didn't you say so earlier? Jeez, this damn thing makes me horribly uncomfortable," Keisuke said, removing the offending piece of cloth from his neck and undoing the top button of his shirt in the process.

Feeling better, Keisuke finally looked around. "Aniki, remind me. Why am I here again?" he whispered furiously.

Ryousuke frowned at his younger brother's question as though silently asking him to elaborate.

"How come I'm at place like this? I mean what with all of these fangirls around us?"

"They're not around you, Keisuke."

"Okay, they're not. But why do I get this feeling that they're just drooling over us?" Keisuke asked, clearly upset by the mere presence of said girls. He sighed in defeat. "Never mind that," he continued, "I'm going to get some food, do you want anything, Aniki?"

"No, thanks, I'll be fine," Ryousuke replied while he sipped more of his tea.

Just as Keisuke turned around to make his way towards the buffet table, he bumped into a girl.

"Oops, sorry. Are you okay?" inquired Keisuke politely.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied the girl apologetically. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, I…"

"What's wrong Keisuke?" Ryousuke asked, getting up from his chair.

"Aniki, she…"

_She looks familiar_, Ryousuke thought the second his gaze fell on the newcomer.

"Hey, it's you again!" she exclaimed. She turned to look at Keisuke again and said, "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine," Ryousuke assured, speaking for his brother.

"Wait a second," Keisuke interrupted. "You guys know each other?"

"Well, not really," the girl answered. "We just met earlier this evening."

"I see. My name is Takahashi Keisuke but you can just call me Keisuke. This is my older brother, Ryousuke."

"I'm Toshiki Yori. It's very nice to meet you," she smiled.

"So, are you a doctor too?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes. I just graduated."

"Oh hey, that makes you the same as my brother."

Before she could reply, a feminine voice called out Yori's name, cutting off any further conversation.

"I should be going," Yori said offering them one of her best smiles. "It's been a pleasure meeting you both."

"The pleasure's all ours," Keisuke said.

With that, she went off and joined her friend. Keisuke resumed his quest to pick up some food from the buffet table. Ryousuke, meanwhile, stared in the direction Yori had gone for a brief moment before shrugging and returning to his seat.

* * *

Well, this chapter has been beta by nieskha and sanae. Therefore, I repost it. Many thanks to them. 

Hope all of you enjoy this.

Ja!

-dayoungarcher-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunlight shone through the window into Yori's bedroom when she woke up in the early morning. She smiled and started to get ready for the day. After washing up, she went downstairs and found that her housemate was still sleeping. With nothing else to do, she started to prepare the breakfast.

As she was frying some eggs, her mind drifted back to her home in Hokkaido.

Yori grew up in Hokkaido before coming to Akagi. Except for holiday trips with her family where they usually went abroad, she had never even been outside of Hokkaido. She didn't know anything about Akagi at all, and didn't have any relatives nearby. When she had first accepted the job at the Takahashi's hospital, she figured that she needed to get to know the area fast and find a place for her to stay. The hospital did offer her a room at their hostel where some of the resident doctors stayed but she preferred to live outside of her workplace.

Fortunately, her childhood friend, who also happened to be her best friend, resided in the area. Shuuichi Matsumoto and his family have lived near Akagi for years. Matsumoto's family transferred from Hokkaido because of work and has settled comfortably. Matsumoto, meanwhile, has kept himself busy being the chief mechanic of Project D's downhill ace, Takumi Fujiwara.

When the Matsumoto family found out about Yori taking a position as a doctor in the hospital, they offered to let her stay at their house. Matsumoto's parents have been out of town due to their work but will be back by next week. The only people in the house right now were Matsumoto and Yori so, in gratitude for their hospitality, Yori took it upon herself to do some of the household chores, like cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Yori-chan," Matsumoto said, yawning while leaning on the kitchen door for support.

"Morning. Have a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon," she replied. She gave him a smile and went back to her frying.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not the owner of this house? I should be doing that. You are a guest, after all."

"Really, Shuuichi, it's the least I can do. After all, you are letting me stay for a while. Not to mention that I'm not paying for anything. Come to think of it, that hardly qualifies me as a guest."

"Err…I guess not," said Matsumoto who gave a light laugh. Yori just smiled.

"Seriously, you really don't have to do this," again insisted Matsumoto after he had settled himself on the dining table.

"Would you stop that and eat? I thought we were past these formalities already!" said Yori exasperatedly.

"Yes, yes. I just can't help it."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, we'd better hurry. I don't want to be late for work."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Not again," Yori sighed.

Matsumoto agreed to drive Yori to the hospital since she wasn't familiar with the area yet. As they were driving, they got to talking.

"Hey, Yori-chan. Do you think you'll be free tonight?" asked Matsumoto.

"Not sure. Why, what's up?" replied Yori.

"Well, we have some activities tonight on Akagi. You want to come along?"

"Activities like?"

"We're not racing tonight, if that's what you're thinking. We are having a party instead."

"Hmm, I'll think about it."

"Come on, you need new friends here. They're all very nice guys," cajoled Matsumoto.

"So, it's an all guy's party, huh. Why are you asking me along?" chided Yori.

"Err, well, yeah. But then, you need to get to know some guys also. I've never seen you go out on a date."

"That doesn't mean I don't have any male friends. What are you then?"

"That's different. We're like siblings already. I meant something like a boyfriend, someone special. You know, there'll be some very handsome guys there tonight."

"Handsome guys are not a motivation for me to go to the party."

"Well, if you're not going then I'm staying with you. It's not like I can just leave you alone."

"You're leaving me no choice, eh?"

Matsumoto tried to put on a very innocent smile while Yori just looked blandly at him.

"All right, all right, I'll go. But only if I'm not too tired," relented Yori.

"Oh, don't worry. You usually don't get too much work on the first day."

"How would you know? Have you ever been a doctor before?"

"Err, well, it's usually like that…probably."

Yori just shook her head at that.

* * *

It was still early when Yori arrived at the hospital so she decided to visit the victims from yesterday's accident. She had been told that the driver fell into a coma after the operation and that the pregnant woman delivered a healthy baby boy.

Yori was halfway through opening the door when she saw another figure standing at the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, Dr. Takahashi," she greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Toshiki."

"What is his condition?"

Ryousuke handed over the patient records to Yori. She read through it silently.

"Although the operation was successful, it still depends on his own will to regain consciousness," Ryousuke stated.

"This can be very bad. However, there is still hope for him to awaken. How is his family taking this?"

"He doesn't have any."

_Doesn't have any?_ thought Yori. She remained still as she prayed for the driver. Out loud, she said, "Hopefully he will regain consciousness soon."

"You should learn not to hope that much."

Silence fell between them. Yori was not about to argue with him about hope for everyone has a different of point of view and she respected that. However, she could not help but wonder why he, a doctor who usually gives hope to others, gave up hope that easily.

"I am going to visit the mother and her child. Do you want to come along?" asked Yori instead.

"No, thanks. I have other things to do."

"Okay then, see you around," said Yori reluctantly. She thought, _Doesn't he have any concern for the lady and the child? Well, maybe he has his own reason for that._

With that, both of them exited the room and went their separate ways. Yori found the room where the woman and the baby were staying and went inside. She was immediately greeted by the room's occupant.

"Ah, you're the one from yesterday, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Toshiki Yori, miss…?"

"I'm Sakamoto Satomi. Thank you for helping us yesterday."

"There's no need to thank me, Sakamoto-san. I'm just glad that you and your baby are all right."

Satomi smiled warmly at her.

"So, how are you feeling now, Sakamoto-san?" queried Yori.

"I'm fine, but I feel a bit tired though. What about the driver? How is he? Is he awake yet?" asked Satomi anxiously.

Yori shook her head. "I am afraid he isn't, Sakamoto-san."

Satomi sadly cast her eyes down.

"You should get some rest and not worry so much. Well, I should be going now, Sakamoto-san. Congratulations on your baby boy," smiled Yori.

"Thank you again, Dr. Toshiki. Feel free to drop by anytime."

"I will. See you again and have a nice rest."

After that, Yori went off to start her shift. She was introduced to every corner of the emergency room for it is the place where she will be working from the day onwards. Also, she was introduced to the doctors there and learned how they work when patients arrive.

Yori worked in the emergency room for hours without rest until she finally took a break. She went to the hospital's cafeteria and ordered a cup of tea and a sandwich. She sat beside the window in the corner and ate. Then she heard some of the nurses talking, or rather gossiping, about something.

"Hey, did you get to see him yet? He's as handsome as the others said," one of the nurses said.

_Him? Who? _wondered Yori.

"Yeah. He's everything a girl can dream of," another added dreamily.

Yori shamelessly eavesdropped, her curiosity growing by the minute. _Oh really? But, who is it?_

"Kyaa! Takahashi-sama is really handsome."

_Takahashi-sama? Which one?_

"Huh? I didn't know you have a thing for our boss," yet another nurse said, still unaware of whom the others were talking about, just like Yori.

"No. We're not talking about the hospital's director. We're talking about the younger one, dummy."

_Right, stupid you. Of course it's Ryousuke they're talking about. After all, they won't drool over an old man_, Yori thought with exasperation.

"Oh, I see. He talked to me this morning."

"He what?! What did he say?!"

"Eh, he was just asking about the patients."

"Oh goodness, I never got a chance to talk to him."

_What is it that's so good about him? I don't understand it at all._

"Hey, hey, there he is. Just take a look at him."

They all turned to the direction the nurse pointed out with dreamy expressions on their faces.

Ryousuke was standing at the cashier preparing to pay for his coffee. He put his right hand into his pants pocket while the other picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. After that, he just went off, not even glancing around for he was too busy at the moment.

Yori almost laughed at the disappointed looks of the nurses upon Ryousuke's departure. She shook her head, hurriedly finished her food and went back to work.

* * *

"Hello there, is the pretty doctor ready yet?" asked Matsumoto, leaning against the doorway of Yori's room.

"Yes, yes. Why are we going to the party again?" inquired Yori.

"Huh? You mean I never told you about it? The team's having a party to congratulate our leader for becoming a doctor."

"Oh. So, your team leader also graduated recently."

"Yeah. Come on now, we should get going or we'll be late."

"All right."

They got into the car and Matsumoto drove them to Akagi.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've got a lots of things to do. So, there won't be any fast update..I think. Unless something happen, lol. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter. I hope I didn't miss out any review reply. Haha...if I do, please feel free to tell me. By the way, I have repost chapter one after being beta.

Special thanks to my beta, nieskha. And also many thanks to CelicaChick, well, you know what is it.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.

Ja!

-dayoungarcher-


End file.
